Toilet systems wherein effluent is flushed from a toilet bowl into a treating tank for treatment and then discharged into a waste pipe are well-known as, for example, the system in U.S. Ser. No. 147,484, filed May 7, 1980. In such a system, if the pump by means of which discharge is effected becomes inoperative or there is a power failure, there is no way of flushing the system until the pump has been restored to operation and this may be extremely embarrassing if there is no other facility available. It is the purpose of this invention to provide for flushing the toilet bowl independently of the discharge pipe so that the toilet can be used effectively whenever necessary until the repairs of the pump or power supply can be completed.